Betty's First Time
by that-weird-girl13
Summary: The title says it all, One-shot Bughead.


Betty sat alone in her dimly lit room, the moonlight pouring out of the small cracks of her window blinds. She wrote diligently in her diary, her nose dangerously close to the end of her chewed up pen. She paused for a moment and looked through the window, smiling at Archie who was playing guitar in his room.

"Passed you bed time, Betts?" He texted her

The sound of the vibrating cellphone on her bedside table shocked her. She glanced at the preview of the text and lifted up the blinds. She looked back at archie and rolled her eyes.

"I can't sleep…Long day." She replied.

Archie frowned and shrugged his shoulders, his guitar strap gently gliding down his broad shoulders. Betty responded with counter shoulder shrug and plopped back into bed, he diary straddling her thighs as she continued to write.

A few moments later, betty could hear the sound of small rocks hitting her bed room window. Jughead greeted Betty warmly with a small wave. She signaled him to come up. She watched as he climbed up the oak tree in the front yard.

"Long night, Juliet?" Jughead grunted as he climbed in through the window.

"I've been doing so much digging on the Blossom case. My brain is fried." She blew a piece of blonde hair away from her face.

Jughead chuckled lightly and sat on her bed, taking off his leather boots and signaling her to jump in with him.

"It sounds like you need to relax, miss cooper. 'comere."

Betty let out a long sigh and snuggled up next to Jughead. In his arms she felt so safe. She dug her head deep into the crook of his neck, taking deep breaths of his cologne.

"hey," Jughead lifted Betty's chin and looked into her eyes. "you're special..to me…I mean, I like you a lot. Like-" Jughead always found it hard to explain how he felt, but with Betty it seemed almost impossible.

"I like you too, Juggy. Very much." She smiled

Jughead smiled and traced a finger over her cheek. His eyes looking softly at hers. His black hair shone a blue highlight as the moonlight hit the back of his head. Betty used her fingers to delicately pull back locks of hair out of his face.

"Who would've thought? Jughead Jones with Betty Cooper. Southside trash with Riverdale's perfect princess." Jughead looked down and chuckled nervously.

Betty's eyebrows furrowed and she lifted his head up with two hands.

"I am far from perfect, Jug…You should know that." She glanced at the palm of her hands, the scars from digging her nails leaving behind small purple scars.

Jughead lifted her hand and kissed her palm.

"Not perfect…Perfect together?" Jughead looked up, smirking.

"Now _**that**_ I can agree with." She giggled

Jughead smiled and kissed her deeply, their lips crashing together. Jughead desperately grasped at Betty's back, his hands rubbing and tickling up and down her spine, which made Betty's back arch and move in closer to Jughead's. they both sat up, Betty wrapping her legs around jug's.

As she tightened her legs around Jughead's waist, she could feel his erection through his dark denim jeans.

"oh…" She moaned into Jug's agaped mouth.

"Yea…that happens." Jughead smiled into her lips, Betty can feel the smirk even with her eyes closed.

"I've never…" She pulled back, afraid of what the darkness might lead her to.

"oh…" Jughead lifted his eyebrows and pulled back

"I hope that didn't ruin the mood." Betty looked down and bit her lips.

Jughead stayed quiet and looked around the room. For some reason the pink seamed brighter and the teddy bears were staring at him with dark beady eyes.

"Nope, it's my bad…I probably should've seen this coming." Jughead stared at the teddybear across the room.

"uh…everything okay? We can keep going, right? I mean, I want to…I really…really…want to." Betty got closer to Jughead and continued to kiss him, Jughead's eyes still fixed upon the idol of innocence in Betty's room.

"Uh. Betty? I think your teddybear wants to kill me." Jughead pointed at the toy, Betty's lips grazed his jaw and she looked behind. She chuckled and turned the bear around.

"better?" She turned back around.

"Your porcelain dolls look threatened too, I think you should probably flip those around too."

"Oh jesus, Jughead Jones. Don't tell me you're afraid of taking my virginity." Betty huffed and fell on her back, distancing herself from Jughead.

"Betty, are you even sure this is what you want? This is something really special, and I'm not-I don't think I'm…" Jughead stood over the bed, staring at Betty, her legs spread open with one of the buttons of her shirt unbuttoned, giving him a glance at the black lace bra. He gulped and took a step further back.

"Juggie…Are you deaf?" Betty sprang up, she kneeled up on the bed, her skirt scrunching over her knees. Dangerously close to exposing the matching black underwear.

Jughead stood in silence, staring at the shadow underneath the skirt. He unvoluntarily licked his lips and shut his eyes. In a split second he imagined himself lunging at her, thrusting himself into her with a ferocity that couldn't be matched. But when he opened his eyes, all he could see were pink walls and stuffed animals.

Betty looked at Jughead and smiled coyly. She knew exactly where he was looking and what he was thinking about. She grazed her fingers up and down her thighs, her hands grasping at the hem of her skirt and pulling it upwards. Jughead let out a long breath and kept staring, his chest heaving with want.

"you like this, juggie?" she licked her lips and pulled the skirt over her waist, exposing her panties.

"jesus" Jughead said shakily. He took a hesistant step forward, the craving of her body on his growing stronger.

Betty pulled her panties on the side of thigh, exposing herself further. She placed her middle finger on her clit and played with it, moving her fingertips in slow, sensual circles. It stopped Jughead in his tracks. He felt his knees weaken and his pants tighten.

"not so perfect now…am i?" she bit her lip, and released her perfectly pulled back ponytail, releasing her wavy blonde hair that flowed below her shoulder blades.

Jughead unbuttoned his pants as quickly as he could, kicking his jeans and boxers to a corner of the room in one swift move. He pulled his white tshirt over his head and stood before betty, completely naked and erect. He lifted up an eyebrow and chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into, Betty Cooper." He threw himself on top of her, the weight pinning betty against the bed. He pushed her closer to the middle of the bed, both their bodies completely entwined. Jughead kneeled over her and looked down at Betty. He saw her heart beat quicken underneath the half-unbuttoned shirt. He slowly began to undress her, undoing every button at an agonizing pace. As soon as her bra was exposed he traced a finger from her bellybutton to her collar bone. His hands extended and he palced it over Betty's neck. He squeezed lightly and felt betty squirm underneath him.

"Is that okay?" He asked tenderly.

Betty closed her eyes and hoarsely whispered

"Harder."

His tight gripped on her and he straddled his cock between her legs. He could feel the wetness from Betty's underwear.

"Oh my god…"betty moaned loudly

Jughead quickly released his grip and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet, betty. What if your mom hears?"

"I don't care." Betty groaned louder

Jughead shoved two fingers into her mouth, betty inclined to shut her lips around them. Jughead could feel the moisture and warmness of bettys mouth as he slid his two fingers slowly out of her mouth. He stared as betty grabbed his wrist and placed his hand over her lower half.

"I want you inside me, jones." She said darkly, her grip around Jug's wrists tightening.

Without hesitation, jughead pulled himself away from her and slipped her underwear and skirt off her, tossing them acorss the room to join Jughead's pants. He reveled in what he saw. He glanced at Betty, her chest glowing in sweat, her hair tossed and messy and her perfect pink lipgloss smeared around the corners of her lips.

Jughead placed his already slick fingers inside of her, a small gasp escaping from betty's lips.

"I can get used to that sound." Jughead said darkly as he pulled his fingers away and jammed them back in, a louder gasp escaping Betty.

"Get louder for me, Cooper. I want to hear how good this feels." He repeated the movement, making Betty's legs shake in ecstasy, louder moans filled the air.

"I-I'm going to-" Betty looked at Jughead, her mouth gaped open and he fingers gathered bunches of her comforter.

Jughead pulled her fingers away and slid himself inside her, making betty shoot up from the bed, her shoulders propping herself up to meet Jughead eye to eye. he pulled himself out of inside her, and shoved his cock back in, he could feel the warmth and tightness around him. Betty bit into Jughead's shoulders out of a mix of both pain and pleasure.

"f-fuck." Jughead continued thrusting and faced the pain of Betty's teeth digging into his shoulder.

"I'm going to cum, Juggy…Go f-faster…Deeper. Please. Oh-oh my god." Betty loosened her bit on Jughead and threw her head back in pleasure, Jughead's cock hitting the perfect spot inside of her. She felt as though everything was melting around her as she came undone with Jughead still inside her.

With every following thrust, betty let out loud deafening moans, her legs shaking around Jughead. He felt the inside of Betty pulsate and moisten with pleasure. He felt like he was going to explode in ecstasy.

"In or out?" Jughead asked in a shaky voice.

"Cum insdide me, Jughead." She locked her eyes onto him as he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, a loud, dark, groan escaping him.

"Betty…" He said loudly, his thrusts becoming slower and slower and he filled betty with his seed.

Jughead opened his eyes and saw betty staring at him, here eyes wide and her mouth pursed into a nervous smile.

"was that-"

"amazing." Jughead said as he collapsed on top of her, his feet dangling from the side of the bed.


End file.
